Who Needs Perfection
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Ianto wakes up to Jack, a cat and all his male parts... Set after Almost Perfect New TW Book .


**Title:** Who Needs Perfection?  
**Fandom:** Torchwood  
**Pairing:** Jack/Ianto  
**Rating:** FRT  
**Summary:** Ianto wakes up to Jack, a cat and all his male parts...  
**Author's Note:** Set after the events of Almost Perfect - potential spoilers for that

x

A wet nose pushing against his cheek woke Ianto from a deep slumber. He groaned and tried to bat the annoyance away, before trying to fall back to sleep. But whatever it was remained persistent and a paw swiped at Ianto's hand.

His eyes flew open when he felt a claw connect with his skin, only to find himself staring down two bright green eyes, which were looking at him in annoyance.

"In a minute," he snapped.

The feline, seemingly happy with her pet's response, turned around and happily made her way into the kitchen to wait for her food.

Ianto sighed and ran a hand over his face. When he felt the roughness of his palm against his stubble, he froze in realisation. Tentatively he lifted the covers and sighed with relief when he saw that he was male again – or at least he seemed to be.

The warm body next to him shifted and Jack murmured something in his sleep; Ianto couldn't make out the words but he couldn't help smiling at how endearing Jack was in his sleep.

"Jack," Ianto whispered, the low pitch of his voice sounding strange coming from his mouth.

Jack murmured something that sounded a lot like, "Ianto," before his blue eyes flickered open and he regarded his lover sleepily. "You're a man again."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "It looks that way," he replied.

Jack pouted and ran a hand over Ianto's pectoral muscles. " 'S a shame," he muttered.

"A shame?" Ianto repeated with a raised eyebrow. "So you'd prefer if I was a woman?"

The Captain shook his head quickly. "Not that," he assured Ianto quietly, running his fingers through the other man's chest hair. "You were more…" he floundered as he searched for the correct word, "tactile as a woman."

Ianto laughed and rolled over so he was lying on his side. "You're saying you preferred me as a woman because I touched you more?" he asked.

"Well, you touched me more last night than you did the whole time before then," Jack shrugged his shoulders. "You…" the Captain smirked, "you couldn't seem to get enough of me last night."

The younger man chuckled and pressed his lips against Jack's. "Jack, you are addictive," he stated, "getting enough of you is almost impossible at the best of times."

Silence passed between them, the only sound coming from the ticking of the grandfather clock in the hallway. "Jack," Ianto called, louder than he had intended.

Jack blinked in surprise at the loudness of his lover's voice and the other man quietly apologised. "What would have happened if I'd stayed a woman?"

"I…" Jack bit his lip in thought, "I'm sure it wouldn't have been dangerous for you. I…"

Ianto shook his head, placing a finger over Jack's lips. "I'm talking about us, Jack; me and you. Our relationship."

"Oh," Jack mumbled, averting his eyes away from Ianto's gaze. "I… Other than the sex, I'd like to think nothing would change. Don't get me wrong, I think you're gorgeous both as a man and a woman, but what you look like wouldn't affect how much I love you."

Ianto stiffened at Jack's use of the L word and Jack frowned. "You did that the other day," the former Time Agent stated, looking at Ianto accusingly. "It's not often that I try to discuss my feelings, but if you're going to react like that every time I do…"

"It's not that I don't feel the same way," Ianto interrupted, silencing Jack the most affective way he knew – with a kiss. "You know I do – I have done for a long time."

"Then what's the problem?" Jack demanded, a frown creasing his forehead.

Ianto took a deep breath, unsure about how to explain the fear that nagged at the back of his mind every time he thought about loving Jack. "I'm… I don't want you to admit that you love me, because…" He ran a hand through his already messy hair, "I can stand what'll happen to you if you admit you love me than lose me."

"I saw what happened to you after Tosh and Owen," Ianto continued, feeling a familiar pang of pain in chest as he remembered their fallen friends.

"And you think that me not admitting my feelings for you is going to make your death hurt less?" Jack asked, already knowing where Ianto was leading.

The other man nodded his head and Jack smiled. He leant forward, cupping his cheek with his hand, running his thumb over Ianto's lower lip.

"I love you, Ianto Jones," he whispered, despite Ianto's protests. "When you die – and I hope it's when you're a hundred-and-one and I'm at your side – it's not going to hurt any less if I keep my feelings to myself."

Ianto stared at Jack, feeling tears prickle behind his eyes. Hearing Jack say that he wanted to be with Ianto when – if - he got older made something inside him ache and he couldn't resist leaning forward.

Pressing a gentle kiss to Jack's lips, he ran a hand over his head, burying his fingers in Jack's soft brown hair. "I love you too, Jack," he whispered, resting his forehead against the other mans.

They fell into silent, just looking into each other's eyes for a while, neither of them wanting to move. Unfortunately Tabitha jumping onto Ianto's chest and hissing at him in annoyance broke the moment.

Jack pulled away, laughing as he stroked the cat's fur. "I think we're being told off," he commented, pulling his hand away and scowling when the animal swiped her paw at him.

Ianto chuckled and kissed Jack's forehead, climbing out of the bed and pulling on his bathrobe. "Come on then," he said to the cat, indicating that she should lead the way into the kitchen.

Jack grinned and watching his lower dutifully following the cat from the bedroom. He could hear Ianto talking nonsense to his pet and Jack couldn't help beaming wider. He really did love that man.

The End


End file.
